Naruto: Mercenary and Dragonborn
by U n k n o w n M y s t e r y 1
Summary: During Naruto's two and a half years training with Jiraiya, an unexpected earthquake occurs causing the blonde to fall into crevasse as a result of the quake! He wakes to find himself in place called Helgen for only a dragon named Alduin to attack afterwards! Follow Naruto as he goes through Skyrim as a mercenary and as Dragonborn! GEN


**A/N:** We'll this is my first _Naruto_ & _Skyrim_ read and see if you readers like, if not then NO unnecessary negative feedback/flames please. If this story does, ANY neg. feedback/flames will simply be ignored. I cannot stress that enough (don't get me started on people flaming about stupid shit… yeah warning: I use profanity) though I WILL accept **helpful suggestions** and **tips** if you readers believe I need them.

I've read (well I am reading the _Naruto_ manga), but I don't watch the anime in _Japanese_ so **honorifics** and/or **jutsus** are going by the MANGA. Also, I'm not that knowledgeable and all-knowing of things on _Skyrim_, so if I get anything messed up just tell me with either a **PM or REVIEW** and I'll fix it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the **plot**.

* * *

**Naruto: Mercenary and Dragonborn**

Chapter I

The white-haired toad sennin had his back slumped against a tree which shaded him from the sun. His arms folded against his chest and his head bent over to the side, soft snores arising from the old man. He was fast asleep not seeing his pupil, Uzumaki Naruto, crouch before him with a paint brush in his tanned hand. The bristles of the brush caked with black ink, the medium slowly reaching for the slumbering man's face.

"Hehe," the blonde couldn't contain the low chuckle when the brush was an inch away from marking the old man's skin.

The snoring halted and Naruto froze, his unblinking gaze staying on Jiraiya's face.

Jiraiya awoke to see the blonde, who's supposed to hone on his jutsus, crouched and holding a brush that was so close to making contact with his cheek. Before his student could react, the toad sennin snatched the brush from Naruto's grasp and flicked the boy on the forehead.

"Ouch," Naruto whined. "Dammit, why'd ya have to wake up? I almost got you, ha-ha!"

"Mm," Jiraiya grumbled to himself while he stretched. "Naruto, you're supposed to train, not pulling pranks. You need to get stronger. If the Akatsuki try to come and get you again like back in that hotel-town you'll be able to fend them off if I'm not around."

"I know, I know… but ya fell asleep and I thought it was a perfect opportunity to get ya back for all those times you didn't pay attention to me like when I tried summoning a toad and stuff! Plus, we've been away from Konoha for, like, two years now!"

"We've still got a bit of ways to go before we return. You have improved I must say, but you still have time to get even better." He told the blonde.

"Well, shouldn't we eat? I'm starving Ero-sennin!"

_Che, he still acts like a kid… I guess he's not gonna change in personality. _Jiraiya thought to himself as the blonde bounced around him, begging to hurry and go to the closest river to catch fish. The sennin got up and motioned for the blonde to follow.

Later they sat around a small fire and ate. Once the sennin and young ninja get done, they put out the fire. Jiraiya told Naruto he should continue his training now that he had food in his stomach.

"Alright," Naruto pumped a fist in the air. "Now what—"

He's cut off as the ground felt as if it was shaking.

Jiraiya was able to stay standing while everything began to violently tremble. Though, he saw Naruto lose his balance, landing on his hands and knees.

"The hell…?! What's going on Ero-sennin? Is this an earthquake or something?!"

"Seems like it!" The white-haired man replied, attempting to move closer to Naruto.

Moments later a rumble could be heard, Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock as the earth beneath his student began to crack. "NARUTO, MOVE!"

It was too late as the crack under Naruto widened within seconds. The blonde disappeared as the earth swallowed him up.

"AHHH," The blonde screamed. His sight of the blue, cloudless sky got further away from him as he descended into the darkness, deeper into the earth.

"NARUTO…!"

* * *

A carriage led by a man riding a horse had three passengers. They were all prisoners in fact to get transported to a settlement known as Helgen. As the carriage moved down the stone-made path one of the prisoners with shoulder length blonde hair glanced up at the sky.

His light blue eyes caught sight of something that seemed to have a red-like aura surrounding an ever-falling shape he couldn't discern of what it was yet. He's alarmed as the figure hurdled closer, toward the slow-moving carriage he was in.

"By the Gods…!" His accented voice shouted which got the other two prisoners attention that also mimicked the light-haired man and looked up. Gasps come from the two upon witnessing a very disconcertingly close figure surrounded by a peculiar red aura being ruled by gravity as it came at them with great speed. Before they could even try to leap off of the wooden cart, the figure crashed on it. The impact broke the carriage and sent flailing bodies and broken planks of wood to only land heavily on the ground. The carriage in front of theirs that held other prisoners had sped up as the horse drawing it got spooked and dashed way ahead of them.

"Gah," the light-haired man felt the wind get knocked out of him as he landed painfully on his back. He laid there for a few moments before he got up with a wince. He looked at the wreckage and saw a small crater where the carriage had been. He slowly made his way to the depression in the ground. His eyes see a young, unconscious boy with spiky blonde hair, a headband tied to his forehead. The boy had tanned skin and he noted that there were three whisker-like scars marking each cheek. He donned strange attire that the light-haired man never seen before which seemed was a full-bodied outfit colored black and orange. _How strange… his clothes don't even look tattered… and to think he fell from the sky…_

"Ralof," He heard a voice say his name.

He turned his head at who said his name to see a man with brown hair, the man's wrists bound together like his. "Lokir… what is it?"

Before the brunette could continue, footfalls could be heard along with voices.

"Make sure none of the prisoners have escaped!" The two heard.

"Quick you fool get down and act unconscious like the rest!" Ralof hissed and stepped away from the crater and positioned himself on his side, listening to Lokir shuffling, doing the same. Ralof noted that his had seen the other male prisoner that was with him and Lokir knocked out on his back. The man was actually Ralof's leader, Ulfric Stormcloak. He was a part of Ulfric's army known as the Stormcloaks hence his leader's last name. Ulfric must've hit his head on a rock because Ralof had seen crimson trailing down the side of his face. Ralof cursed at himself as he could've tried to get the future High King of Skyrim and escape instead he had to let curiosity get the best of him by wasting his time to look into a crater.

The footfalls were closer now, Ralof hearing a set coming towards him. He felt hands haul him on his feet and shake him awake. He groaned and pretended to act disoriented.

"Let's go, looks like we'll have to walk you prisoners the rest of the way. It's not much further anyways." The guard shoved him to begin walking.

_Stupid Imperials… _Ralof thought.

"Hey, Hadvar are you alright? Come on wake up!" He heard an Imperial speak to the one who had ridden a horse behind their carriage before it was hit.

"Hey, there's a young man in center of this crater!" One Imperial called who decided to investigate the cause of the wreckage.

"Oh… I don't what happened…" Hadvar sat up and decided to go to the soldier who had just reported there was a young man in a crater. He, at first, thought he heard wrong and so when he came up to the crater he didn't know what to say at what he was seeing. Finally after a few seconds, he said, "Get him out of there and we'll take him with us. Let's see what the Captain says to do."

Soldiers did as said and pulled the blonde out.

* * *

Naruto groaned he felt his body sway as he's being carried over someone's shoulder.

_What… what the hell happened…? I remember falling… then everything went dark…_

He cracked his eyes open while he heard people talking fill his ears. His brow furrowed when he was hearing foreign words. He had no idea what was just said, he couldn't understand anything! He went to lift his head but he was quickly thrown back. He stumbled on his feet, trying not to fall.

He grumbled to himself, crossing his arms as he observed his surroundings. He looked straight. Two people were looking at him; one who was male had a quill in one hand, a ledger in the other. The other was a female a helmet placed on her head, her mouth moved and foreign words came out.

Naruto titled his head. _What is she even saying? And where's Ero-sennin? Where the heck am I at anyways?!_

The woman in steel looked over at the man with the ledger and back at him, the foreign words coming out again.

Naruto stared, still not understanding a word she was speaking. He titled his head to the other side, hoping the action would say "I have no idea what you're saying…"

A sigh came from the woman and after she did that a loud roar emanated from the sky. Everyone looked up and Naruto saw a black dragon gliding with its great wing span, settling itself on a fort. It roared again the clouds immediately darkening, and before Naruto knew it some force bellowed from the dragon's mouth and his vision went blurry as he's knocked forcefully down.

* * *

**Alright, well, I'm not sure when I'll update or if I'll even add another chapter… I didn't really look over this once it was typed so if there's anything wrong tell me... **

**Well...**

**To be continued…? ? ?**


End file.
